sistersgrimmfandomcom-20200213-history
Daphne Grimm
Daphne Grimm is the sister of Sabrina Grimm . She is a descendant of the famous Grimm brothers and takes up the family business. Daphne is cheerier and more optimistic than her sister Sabrina and tends to be a source of humor in the series, as well as a key character. Biography Daphne Grimm lived in New York City on the Upper East Side of Manhattan for the first five years of her life. Due to her father's bitterness to Everafters, Daphne and her sister were clueless of their heritage and banned from reading fairy tales. When her parents mysteriously disappear, she and her sister was sent to an orphanage and multiple foster parents. Most of these foster parents could be certified lunatics, so Daphne depended on mostly her older sister to escape them. Finally, their case-worker brings them to Ferryport Landing, where they are taken under the care of Relda Grimm, their grandmother. Relda tells them of the truth of the town and Everafters. Though Sabrina is suspicious, Daphne loves the old woman and is eager to take on the family business. Daphne learns magic and is quite skilled at it. Like her uncle Jake, she starts to collect magical items.Throughout the series, Daphne starts to grow up. After book 6, Daphne becomes completely independent of her sister. They make up in book 7, though Daphne still retained her mature qualities. In Book Nine, she seems to be a bit girly while helping Sabrina prepare for her wedding. She has an interest in Pinnochio, which we can assume finally grew up, and calls him "hot". She seems to still be greatly involved with magic and retains a close bond with her sister. Physical Description Daphne has black hair in pigtails, though in illustrations she has dark brown hair. She is often described as smiling. Her eye colour is unknown but probably brown or olive. Puck describes her as "chunky," to which she protests she is "big-boned." She has round cheeks, like her father, and when meeting Goldilocks, Goldilocks told Daphne that she saw a lot of Henry Grimm in her face (in comparison, when Goldilocks met Sabrina, she told her that Sabrina looked just like Veronica). Daphne has a "warrior face" she learned through Snow White's Bad Apple class, which is the same as that of the seven dwarves. Daphne's warrior face is meant to inspire terror in her opponents, but Sabrina describes it as making her look constipated. Relationships *Under Construction* 'Sabrina Grimm' Sabrina and Daphne have a relatively rocky relationship as sisters. When angry at her, Daphne tends to give her a cold shoulder, much to the annoyance of Sabrina. However, the sisters love each other and usually make up. Detective skill wise, Daphne thinks that when combining their skills, they "make a good team." Sabrina is very protective of her sister and felt responsible for her ever since the disappearance of their parents. However, in the series, Daphne (almost eight years old) dislikes being treated like a baby and starts acting more maturely to prove it. The sisters' biggest feud was when Sabrina stole Daphne's key to the weapon against the Big Bad Wolf, feeling her little sister was not responsible enough for it. As a result, Daphne stopped sharing a room with Sabrina and barely spoke to her. It took nearly a whole book (The Everafter War) for Daphne to forgive Sabrina. Daphne moved back into Sabrina's bedroom, commenting that "Granny snores" while Daphne slept with her. 'Puck' Puck and Daphne share a brother-and-sister-like relationship, him even affectionately giving her the nickname "Marshmallow" as of Book 2, which he uses to refer to her most of the time. Daphne makes up the word "Pucktastic!" in the 8th book. They often laugh at things Sabrina considers ridiculous, securing their bond even more, and Daphne seems to have a higher tolerance for Puck's antics, finding them very funny. Daphne enjoys laughing at Sabrina's reactions to the topic of her and Puck's future marriage, much to Puck's amusement and Sabrina's dismay. Puck doesn't seem to prank Daphne as often as he does to Sabrina, but that doesn't mean she is not subject to his teasing. For example, in Book 5 Puck scares her with the possibility of being "a hobo". Abilities Daphne has a natural ability for magic which she learned from her Jacob Grimm II. Like her uncle, she also started a collection of magical items. (However, unlike her uncle and her sister, she is not addicted to magic.) Jake even noted that Daphne could steer the magic carpet better than he could, though he might've said that to persuade her to help him rescue Sleeping Beauty. She later joined the Three, as the innocent in Book 9. Daphne also has good detective skills, but can't think on her feet quite as quickly as Sabrina. Her main strength lies in her magical abilities, whereas Sabrina's are more focused on logical thinking, quick thinking and acting physically. ''"We make a pretty good team." ~Daphne, referring to her and her sister's teamwork. '' Daphne also learned self-defense from Snow White, in Book 3, her abilities were quite amusing if not effective. In Book 4, she helped the six dwarves fight off the Yahoos in the subway. Future Self In book five, Daphne and her sister accidentally travelled about fifteen years forward in time, whe re Ferryport Landing is in a state of war and the Scarlet Hand is at full strength. There, Daphne meets her twenty-two-year-old self. Future Daphne Grimm is beautiful and looks much like Daphne except she doesn't have pigtails and has a long scar on her face from "the bottom of her earlobe to just below her chin." Future Daphne is much more serious and stern than present Daphne, clearly hardened by war and all grown up. Also, she doesn't like the nickname Marshmallow anymore and tells Puck not to call her that anymore. Luckily, when Daphne and Sabrina returned to their own time, they managed to change a few things in the future; for example, they saved Daphne from getting the scar. ﻿ In the epilougue of book nine, she acts more like her younger self, with some of her old habits, such as biting down on her palm. She also thinks that Pinocchio is hot, and is later mentioned to have twins, though it is unknown who the father is. Daphne Grimm Gallery First time in Ferryport.png|The Fairy-Tale Detectives Meeting Charming and Seven.jpg|The Fairy-Tale Detectives Armoured attack.jpg|The Fairy-Tale Detectives Meeting the Trickster.png|The Fairy-Tale Detectives Unwanted rider.jpg|The Fairy-Tale Detectives Crashing the ball.jpg|The Fairy-Tale Detectives Sleeping Grimms.jpg|The Fairy-Tale Detectives Daphne and the pixies.jpg|The Fairy-Tale Detectives Introduction to Everafters.jpg|The Fairy-Tale Detectives Escaping the police.jpg|The Fairy-Tale Detectives Walking the plank.jpg|The Fairy-Tale Detectives Incognito.jpg|The Fairy-Tale Detectives Racing through the store.jpg|The Unusual Suspects The scarlet hand-print on the board.jpg|The Unusual Suspects The donkey at the table.jpg|The Unusual Suspects The chase through the forest.jpg|The Unusual Suspects Tiny Puck and a much taller Sabrina.jpg|The Unusual Suspects A Charming Romance.jpg|The Unusual Suspects Attached to Lilliputians.jpg|The Unusual Suspects Sheepshank and Smirt.jpg|The Unusual Suspects The (un)magical fridge.jpg|The Unusual Suspects Category:Characters Category:Grimm Family Category:Everafters Category:The Three Category:Witches Category:Book of Everafter Characters Category:Humans